Who Are You, Megamind?
by Moonstar00125
Summary: A little scenario in which Roxanne is pregnant with the baby of Mark Scott, AKA, Metro Man, and Megamind calls it quits. Poor Megs. :


"Ollo, Miss Ritchi." Megamind said, swiveling around in his chair, fingertips touching.  
>"That'd be 'hello'," Roxanne told him. "And again, I prefer Mrs. Scott or Roxanne, thank you."<br>"Very well, Roxanne. Now, let us show you-"  
>"Before you begin-" Roxanne cut in, "I need to tell you two that you'll have to use the stick on me for the next few months, just to be safe."<br>"Safe of what?" Minion asked.  
>"Well, I don't know what's in the spray, since the last bottle I stole didn't have ingredients listed-"<br>"If it isn't supposed to be _used_ by the public, it doesn't have to be _formated_ for the public!" Megamind answered defensively.  
>"Formatted, and continuing, I don't think it would be wise to use the stick either. I'm pretty sure passing out constantly isn't good for the baby, and you might want to consider-"<br>"Baby!" Megamind exclaimed, and groaned, collapsing back into the chair and turning around once. "Minion, go dismantle the death ray."  
>"But Sir-"<br>"GO!" Megamind commanded, and Minion, although reluctant, left the room.  
>"What's wrong, Megamind? Is a baby going to complicate your plans? Or are you going to have to come up with a way to stop a baby from crying for hours on end while its mother is tied to a chair or various devices of death?" Megamind turned back to look at her, an odd look planted on his face, something she couldn't quite identify.<br>"Don't you see, Roxanne? This game is over! Metro Man won a _long, __**long**_ time ago! It's time to throw in the towel and just give up!" Roxanne was confused. Give up? Why would Megamind just _give up_? He had loved this game, had loved every minute of it since the first time he had tried to kill Metro Man. Why would the man with twelve hundred sixty-two plans just give up, when he probably still had enough plots left in his huge head to last a lifetime, if not more?  
>"What do you mean, the game's over? Last time I was here you told me it had only just begun!"<br>"I'm _old_, Roxanne! I can't keep doing this forever!"  
>"But you're only thirty-ish!" she reminded him. "You're only about a year older than I, and I'm not old, am I?"<br>"But you know what you are!" Megamind said, standing. "You know what you are, who you are, and what your average life span will most likely be! You have a _life_! I just _don't_! You and Metro Man are married, you have a full life, you're happy, and _now_, you're going to have a child! Meanwhile, I'm still Megamind, the large-headed blue _freak_ with a thing for capes! I have no idea how long I'm going to live! For all I know about where I come from, I could die within five years, or never at all! I have one friend in this world, _one_, and he's off dismantling the death ray, and I have no idea how long _he's_ going to live for either!" Suddenly it was all coming out, thirty years of pain, repression, and anger, of lashing back at the world seemingly without reason, and not being able to explain that reason, that was gone. Now it was just pouring out of him in waves, and he couldn't stop it.  
>"I never knew my parents, I come from a planet so many galaxies away, your puny shientists can't even comprehend it! I grew up with criminals in a prison cell because Mr. Goody Two-shoes had to land in the rich home of Lord and Lady Scott, and I got the penitentiary! I was never given a chance to show myself to be anything but the evil child with the evil mind, and in the end, Metro Man won everything! He's won every battle we've ever fought, he's won the city, he's won <em>you<em>, and now your child! The only things he hasn't won in this world are myself and Minion's loyalty, and who knows for how long that will last!  
>"You have everything Roxanne, and you don't even realize it! The game is over, and he's won, that's it, that's the deal, that's the truth. I can never turn it around now."<br>"Megamind, this isn't like you," Roxanne said slowly in reply. "You've never been a quitter, you've never just given up before. You're the one who says the world can always come under new management."  
>"You really don't get it, do you Roxanne?" Megamind asked, turning back to look at her. He had taken a hold on the panel behind him and looked over it as he spoke. Now he was looking her in the eye, and Roxanne could see that he was almost on the verge of tears. "You think that all this time what I've been fighting for is the city and the world, but that isn't true. It's only half true, and I thought you would understand that, but apparently you've been blind all these years.<br>"The reason I kept fighting for the past eight years instead of giving up when Metro Man kept winning was you! Unconsciously, it's what Metro Man and I have been fighting for the whole time! I never knew how or why or when, but I wanted you to love me the way I love you! But that's gone now! It never could have happened, and now it _never_ will! For the last four years I'd hoped that maybe I still stood a chance of stealing you from Metro Man and making you love me! But now that you're carrying his baby, there isn't any hope at all for me! I might as well call up the warden right now and turn myself in!" he yelled, and walked over to the lair doors, setting his hand in the scanner and waiting for the doors to slide open.  
>"Wait," Roxanne said as the doors slid wide, and Megamind half turned to look at her. She felt the need to say something, anything, the look on his face was so forlorn and pained. "There's still a chance I might not be pregnant. The tests aren't always accurate..." She trailed off as Megamind shook his head.<br>"It doesn't matter Roxanne. The game is _OVER._ There is nothing you can do that will change that. Ever." And he walked right from the room. As the doors slid shut, and Roxanne watched him leave, she couldn't help but wonder. If he HAD won that day, if Metro Man hadn't proposed afterword, if she hadn't felt like she had to settle, since it didn't look like her prince in shining armor was coming, COULD she have loved Megamind? Would she? She felt a weird sense of deep loss as she heard doors slam farther down in the hideout, and she couldn't help but wonder at who he was inside. She never would have guessed all he had said today, especially the last bit, about loving her. And she realized she didn't really know anything about Megamind at all. If things had been different, would she be any wiser, would she know any more than she did now?  
>"Who are you, Megamind?" she asked in a whisper, and <em>that<em> was the question.  
>"Who are you?"<p>

**Author Comments: Another old one, although this one I feel is very good. Then again, that's probably because it's my most-viewed deviation on dA (over one THOUSAND views, can you believe that!), XDXD. Oh, yes, if you have me on "author alert" or whatever it is you'd call it, I'm addicted to these fellas here: XDXD. I put 'em everywhere. Also, I have a tendency to laugh maniacally, so don't let that freak you out either. Here are some dA author comments:**

_**So what would have happened if Megamind had lost that day, and Metro Man wasn't blown up AND Megamind didn't kiss Roxanne? If you've read the above, you already know MY answer. This is based five years in the future, Megamind at thirty, Roxanne at 29, and Minion at the unknown age of however old he was when they were ejected, plus thirty-ish years. Again, Megamind (c) DreamWorks, and I again thank Ninteenninetytwo for providing me with the name Mark Scott for Megamind in her Fate story. Enjoy! **___


End file.
